The Hidden Prince
by DuskMuse711
Summary: Jack has always lived invisible, just how he liked it, until his grandfather arrives and tells him, he is to be the crown prince of Santoff Claussen. Wait what! Jack is in for more then he would have guessed and who is this dark entity following him? (Inspired by the Princess Diaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Duskmuse here, with a new story, I hope you guys like this one has been jumping around the head for a while, a lot of different characters will be appearing in this story, also now that some refernces to the book shall be made, most notably the name Santoff Claussen and a couple of characters.**

 **Disclaimer: Oh I wish , but no, I do not own nor have any rights over Rise of the Guardians. If I did we would have actually met Nightlight in the movie!**

* * *

Jack gave a sigh as his alarm went off. Another day, trying to live invisible. He gave a quick look in the mirror at the bark brown hair that covered his head. Seeing the slightest bit of white at the roots. He felt a slight panic made it seem much more was grown out. He yelled down the stairs to his mother.

"Mom, do we have any hair dye?!"

His mother tugged his hair all over and gave a sigh.

"Your exaggerating Jack, it'll be fine for at least a few more days."

"Ok, ok, I get it now would you please stop pulling my hair." He heard his younger siblings give a chuckle. "Hey, just cause your hair colour is natural." His younger siblings were really only his half siblings, their dad had been the second man his mom had married. Unfortunately he had been a soilder that died at war. So now his mom had three kids to deal with.

"Kids, your bus will he here any minute, go get ready." As Jamie and Sophie gathered their things, though Jamie was in elementary school and sophie still in preschool, the two school were connected allowing for the same bus to pick them up. Jack hung back sensing that his mother wished to speak to him.

"So, what's up?" He asked. He had bended down to tie his shoes, knowing he would have to head out soon after their conversation.

She gave a sigh before speaking. "Your grandfather called."

"What?!" He slammed his head into the underside of the table. Rubbing the back of his head his mom continued.

"The live one, that lives in Santoff Clausen."

"Oh, " His Dad's dad, Jack never got the chance to know his dad, his mom and dad had had a wild win romance during college, his mom being the free spirit that she was and she had described Jack's dad as a man trying to live in the moment, so they eloped only to be married long enough to conceive and have Jack, before he was even a year old, his dad and mom had gone their separate ways. "This is the first time he's gotten in touch with us. What did he want?"

"He's in town and wants to have tea."

"Tea?" His grandfather had come all the way from Santoff Claussen to have tea?

"Well technically he said cookies and fruitcake but his assistant took the phone and said tea." He gave a sigh. If he was just being told about this.

"I don't really get a choice in this, do I?" His mom handed him a sheet of paper with an address on it. Looking back up at her, she gave him her classic smirk that said "What do you think?"

 ***Time Skip***

Jack grumbled as he wait for his friends to eat lunch. He had lay sprawled on one of the benches in the courtyard. It was a rare moment of peace, until a sports bag was thrown on top of his chest knocking the wind out of him.

"Sorry, didn't see ya there." The bag was removed to reveal Astrid who walked without giving a second glance before she was off again. Jack headed over to the lockers where he saw a bright head of red, another of long blonde hair cascaded down the back in a braid and a short stack of messy brown.

"I got mistaken for the bench again." Merida gave a sigh.

"Lad, you've got to be more assertive! Change your fate!"

"Merida, it's hard to stand out, you've got the wildest red hair and your accent. Rapunzel has the long blonde hair that catches the eye of almost every guy on campus."

"Almost?" She gave a grin. Jack rolled his eyes. Rapunzel like being the center of attention. The reason Hiccup stood out never need to be pointed out Jack thought as he watched Hiccup roll up his pant leg and gave a quick look over his prosthetic leg. Jack hated being the center of attention, in fact part of the reason he liked having such crazy group of friends was because no one gave him a second glance.

"So off the topic of Jack being invisible, what's everyone up to after school?" Hiccup asked, resetting his pant leg.

"Archery club." Merida said.

"Art club." Rapunzel exclaimed. The others looked to Jack who loved to cause unseen mischief. Only to find his face scrunched up.

"My Grandfather from Santoff Claussen is in town and wants to have tea."

"Tea?" All three asked in confusion.

"You heard me right, Tea."

While his friends tried to guess what his grandfather could possibly want none of them could have predicted what was to come.

 ***Time Skip***

Jack had been expecting to find a tea shop or a cafe at the address not the embassy of Santoff Claussen. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do, so he did as he was taught to do, he went to the gate and rang the bell.

"School tours are on Tuesdays, Young man." The voice had made Jack jump as he looked up to the top of the fence to see a security camera pointed down on him.

"I'm here to meet with my grandfather, Nicholas ." There was a moment where he thought he was going to be ignored. His heart leapt when the gate creaked open.

Jack wouldn't deny how awkward it was walking into the embassy, he felt instantly out of place when the door was opened for him. The guard gave him a quick look before speaking.

"You may wait over there." Without question he took a seat on one of the couches the guard had pointed to.

All was quiet, until the sound of two small feet came pitter pattering down the steps.

Jack turned and noticed the girl small in stature and could be no more then a year older than Sophie, infact they may have very well been the same age. She had short darker hair with a beaded headpiece and small feathered earrings that bounced as she ran about. He hadn't realized how closes she was until she plowed right into Jack's leg, giving a giggle as she looked up at him.

"I caught you!"

"You caught me?" Jack asked. The little girl gave a nod. "Now that doesn't sound right." The little one looked confused. "Because, I caught you!" He pulled her up onto his lap and began to tickle her abdomen. The girl gave a squeal, catching the attention of the guard at the door only to grin with a shake of his head and return to his paper.

After a few moments the little girl calmed down. "So what's your name?" Jack asked.

"I'm-"

"Baby Tooth!" The two looked to the staircase once more. A taller young woman came down the steps. She looked very much like the girl that sat on his lap, the newly named Baby Tooth. Her skin just as darker and eyes just as bright a shade of purple.

"Tooth, Tooth." She jumped up and down on Jack's lap reaching for the woman, just as he went to put her down she wrapped her arms around his neck. "New friend!"

"I am so sorry for her behavior, my name's Toothiana, this little one is my niece, Theana."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack." Reaching out a hand to shake, his other hand securing Theana. Toothiana's eyes widened.

"Oh, Jack it is great to finally meet you!" Shaking his hand vigorously. "I'm your grandfather's assistant." Jack was taken back, she was quite young though not quite as himself but early 20's- 25 at most.

"Whoa, I didn't expect someone so young."

"She is best!" A new voice boomed from the foot of stairs. All three looked back to find a large cheerful man, along with a white beard and bright blue eyes. "If not for Tooth, I would be running around like chicken with legs cut off."

"It's head, North. A chicken with it's head cut off." Tooth said. Taking Theana from Jack. "I'll go check on tea." Leaving Jack and North in an awkward silence or so Jack thought.

"Jack, I almost not recognize you, with your hair brown and... how are your eyes brown?" Jack blinked almost not realizing what he meant.

"Oh, right their dyed contacts. When you have that kind of hair and eyes, people tend to stare. It's really hard to live normally." He saw sadness flash through the old man's eyes. Which lead to them sitting in silence until Toothiana returned.

"Tea has been served."

*Time Skip*

Jack had mixed his tea and sat waiting for his grandfather to explain what was going on. Though when he looked across his grandfather seemed far more interested in the piece of fruitcake on his plate. But with a hinted cough from Tooth, he focused on Jack.

"Right, time to get down to the tack and bracks."

"Tacks and bracks?"

"Jack, have you ever heard of Manfred Tsar Lunar XII, crown prince of Santoff Claussen?"

"No. What about him?" North looked over to Tooth as if rethinking what he was going to say. She placed a hand on her hip and gave him a look similar to Jack's mother, his grandfather pressed on.

"Manfred Tsar Lunar St. North XII, was your father." Jack gave a chuckle.

"Right, my father, crown prince of Santoff Claussen, that's a great joke."

"Joke, why would I joke?" There was a moment of silence that passed over the garden.

"No, no cause if he was really a royalty-"

"Is right, your not just Jack Overland, you are Jackson Overland Frost , Prince of Santoff Claussen."

* * *

 **La Gasp! I'll explain his full name, took a very little time to come up with Jackson Overland was his name when he was still human in the movie, Frost is obvious and for the sake of his grandfather Nicholas .**

 **Please Like and comment if you enjoy,**

 **Duskmuse, fading with the moonlight is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Me, a prince. Why...why wouldn't my dad tell me himself?"

"Jack, you know he passed away long ago."

"I..I know but why didn...why am I being told this now?" North began to pick at the fruitcake though not really eating it.

"Jack, you understand, I am old, my time will soon pass and with your father gone, the next in line is..."

"Me." Jack said in disbelief.

"Yes, now we must begin lessons and of course you'll have to visit Santoff Claussen." His Grandfather began rambling things off.

Jack stood slamming his hands on the table drawing the attention of everyone in the garden.

"What makes you think I want be a prince or for that matter a King?" North looked at him shocked before laughing a full belly laugh. North may have not noticed the serious look on Jack's face, Tooth however did, she couldn't blame this was a lot to take in such a short time plus North wasn't exactly delicate at this sort of situation. After a moment North calmed down.

"Of course you do. Now as I was sa-"

"No, with all do respect, throughout elementary school, i got picked on for my looks, now im in highschool and no one gives me a second glance this...this...I don't want to be a prince!" Without another word Jack grabbed his backpack ran out of the garden, through the front gates and straight home. Had he been paying attention he might have noticed the man he ran by.

The said man, when standing straight was over six feet tall. With sharp green eyes. He had watched Jack departure from the tulip bushes he had been tending to. He stood up and walk to the older man.

"Good going North, Really gentle, Mate." His Australian accent shining through.

"I don't understand what went wrong?" North said puzzled.

"North, he's a teenager. He's just finding some normality in his life but you show up throwing it back up in the air. Of course, he's scared."

"Being a teen is already extremely difficult nowadays." Tooth added sadly.

"Bah, when I was teena-"

"You were running around ignoring your duties and playing bandit?" Aster cocked an eyebrow at the old man. North's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Is not important! What is important is Jack assuming his role, otherwise..." The three stood in silence.

"Do you think he knows?" Tooth whispered. Aster pulled out a small microphone from his pocket.

"Found this one in the bushes, Sheila." Breaking it between his thumb and forefinger. "I doubt that was the only one. In his mind, now that Jack knows he's fair game. It won't take long for him to start pressuring Jack." North looked at them with a nod.

"Until Jack assumes his role, he'll have no council of his own. I ask not as a king but as a grandfather, please help me protected him for he is our future." This left the king and his court in a solemn state for the rest of the evening, the same could not be said at the Bennett household.

 **{:+:} {:+:} {:+:}**

"How could you never tell me?"

"Jack, Sweetheart, you have to understand I was in college, after we did it, we both knew I couldn't stand by his side the rest of my life. He told me, he would choose a cousin as the heir and you would be free to follow your own path, but then he fell ill." She could understand his anger, she had shared in it when Manfred had told her the truth of his heritage.

"So, what I'm just supposed to suck it up?!" His mom gave a sigh. This was not the time for an argument like this, Jamie and Sophie had been in bed for the past hour.

"We'll figure it out, but until we do, best not to tell your friends, nor your brother and sister for that matter." Jack was mildly surprised that she didn't want them to know. "They're kids while it would be cool to them, they may end up mentioning it to one of their friends by accident or a teacher might overhear them and it only takes one person to start a rumor." He gave a nod not fully happy with the situation he had been thrown into. His mother kissed his forehead and wished him a goodnight before leaving. He wondered how she expected him to sleep at all after the day he had.

While his will to sort things out was strong, the overwhelming strain of everything that had happened to him that day made for a restless sleep.

 **{:+:} {:+:} {:+:}**

The man sat in the dark of the cabin in his private jet. He had been rubbing his temples profusely as his headache continued to urk him. Damn that, Aster! He thought to himself. When Toothiana had begun to whispered he had turned the volume up on the speaker to hear her. He hadn't been expecting the man to smash it. Of course, this set off nothing but static on his end. It didn't matter though he now knew his competition for the throne soon they would be landing in the city.

"Just you wait, Jack. I'm going to make you regret you were ever born."

 **{:+:} {:+:} {:+:}**

Jack grumbled as his alarm shrieked the next morning. He didn't want to get up. Getting up would mean facing all that had come to fruition yesterday. While he had hoped his statement the day before would keep his grandfather away, but as he walk down to the kitchen, he heard the jolly man's laughter, mixed with little Sophie's giggles.

Jack sighed as he peeked in to see Jamie sitting in awe at whatever story North had finish. Sophie seem to be keeping the attention of the man talking to his mother. Jack would have tried sneaking back upstairs, had his mother not seen him poke his head through the door.

"Jamie, Sophie, the school bus will be here any minute." With a disappointed whine, the kids waved good bye to the adults. As the door closed behind them, Jack gave one look at his mother and Grandfather.

"I'm going back to bed!"

"Jackson, please." His mother sighed.

"Jack, ve must talk." North added.

"Oh, don't tell me, I have an Aunt who invented fire?!"

"You're ancestor did help with the first sleigh, is why so many of our descendants are named Nicholas." As North answered, Jack had sat down with a sigh. One look from his mom told him to at least hear him out, the situation. She even seem a little scared.

He turn to North and gave him his undivided attention.

"Jack, I'm sorry I didn't do that more...delicately vesterday, I should explain. I am Nicholas St. North, King of Santoff Claussen, a fair sized kingdom. Your father, Manfred, was heir to this kingdom. He came to Burgee's as part of a good vill trip." North explained.

"However, like his old man, the wanker buggered off the moment, I took my eyes off him." The man grumbled from his spot leaning against the counter.

"Which is when he and I met, we only dated a few weeks but we truly cared for one another, and before we knew it, I was pregnant with you, so your dad decided we should elope." His mom laid her hand on top of Jack's, giving him a sincere smile. Jack swallowed hard before he asked his next question.

"D...did you make them...separate...?" He asked his grandfather. Ashamed of himself when he saw the hurt in North's eyes. He quickly looked down as silence permeated the room.

A large hand rested on the top of his head. Looking back at his Grandfather. The old man wore a sad smile.

"No Jack, in fact, I thought and still think your mother was the best thin' that ever happened to Manny." Jack saw his mother give a shy smile.

"So what happened?" Jack asked noticing the other man flinch at his question. His mother seem to notice it too.

"It wasn't your fault, Aster." He sighed and looked at the three of them.

"It took a while but I finally tracked your dad to here, but instead of him, she answered the door." Nodding to his mom. "Before I knew it, I 'ad told her everything. Your father came home, when he saw the two of us sitting at the table, he knew he was found out. I didn't think much of his sadness until I...heard ya start crying, mate." He looked at Jack with his bright green eyes as if re-seeing the baby still crying.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"I was your dad's bodyguard." Aster smirked.

"And for now, yours." North added.

"Mine?! Why would I need a bodyguard? I still don't wanna be a king!" Jack made to stand but was stopped by his mother.

"Jack, you must understand, your father tried to find a suitable heir vut was vlock every which time, by his first cousin, Pitchiner Kozmotis. Pitch said only someone of royal blood can assume the throne, I had three other sisters, two of them married tradesman will my last sister married a Baron. Which leaves only two candidates, himself and you. Since you are the son of the prince, even though your mother is not of royalty it still places you first in line."

"I don't understand, why I can't simply suceed the throne to him?" All three adults in the room shivered.

"In the past, he may have been a good choice but after his wee lass died..." Aster left it a that. The man was in state to become king.

"I can't..."

"Jack, how vout this, at the end of the month, Ve vill be hosting a party at the embassy. You vill came to embassy and I will show you boxes."

"Ropes, North, show him the ropes." Aster grumbled.

"Is what I say, bah anyway, at the party then you can truly decide, it will either be you accepting the role or...giving it to Pitch." North sighed. Jack looked to his mother, she shrugged her shoulders.

"This is entirely up to you." Jack thought about it, in hindsight he would get to spend time with the other side of his family and in the end, he could always refuse the throne.

"Alright, I'll agree to it. Could be fun." He smirked. North jumped up.

"Ha, is settled. Now Aster, will take you to school and then bring you to embassy after school." Jack looked to Aster, he gave a shy nod. As the three of them exited the house, Jack saw two decent sized limos sitting out front, he felt his eye twitch.

"Umm, don't you have a car?"

"'Fraid not, Mate." Jack gave a sigh as Aster open the door for him and he hoped in the back. He waited until Aster has slide into the driver's seat before speaking.

"E-Excuse me, Mr. Aster..."

"The names Aster, Mate. E. Aster Bunnymund. You can call me Aster though.

"Wait, Bunnymund, ha that is awesome! I'm gonna call you Bunny!" While it looked like he wanted to protest, the man seem to secede to his new nickname.

"Fine!"

"Bunny, can we make a few stops on the way."

* * *

 **Whoa a lot of you guys are really liking this story, I'm so happy :) I'll try to keep the updating regularly,**

 **Trust me when I say Likes and Reviews sure help, it makes me cheerful.**

 **See you guys next time.**

 **Duskmuse, Vanishing with the rising moon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya, must be joking, lad!" Merida asked in disbelief. While Hiccup simply stared.

"Uh, no, my grandfather is here till the end of the month, he wants to get to know me better, so this is kinda a peace offering, we get to use the car for now. It's the partial truth.

"Dude, that's not a car, it's a limo!" Hiccup exclaimed, expressing his point by throwing his arms up. Sending the cat that once lay on his shoulder tumbling to the ground. "Oh sorry Toothless." The cat merely glared at him a moment before hopping up the stairs.

At that moment, Rapunzel came out of her townhouse, she stood shocked for only a moment before giving a big squeal then diving into the limo fascinated by it's size.

"Guys, come on we're gonna be late!" Rapunzel giggled. Jack looked to his other two friends who looked to one another. Hiccup merely shrugged before sliding in beside Rapunzel, with a grumble merida joined them. As Jack was about to hop in beside them he noticed Aster stare, raising an eyebrow, Aster answered.

"Interesting group of friends, ya gumby." Aster whispered to him. Jack said nothing as the car pulled off the curb. He gave a quick looked to his friends. Merida seem to be shooting glares between Rapunzel and himself. She knew something was up but couldn't hazard a guess. Hiccup simply seemed to be floored by the whole car. Then there was Rapunzel who to Jack seemed all to comfortable with everything. While Rapunzel was a cheerful good friend she seemed rather privileged.

After a 20 minute drive in silence, Jack noticed how close to the school they were getting, Jack rushed to the front of the limo and stuck his head through surprising Aster.

"What do you think yer doing ya bloody show pony!?"

"Bunny, could you do me a favor and drop us off two blocks from school?"

"Ya, got it mate." Jack turned back around to see Hiccup and Merida physically sigh with relief. Though Rapunzel looked mortified.

"What, Jack?! Why not show off while you can?"

"As I've said in the past, I don't like attention." The car came to a full stop and Jack hopped out the door before Rapunzel could protest. He noticed Aster giving him another look that told him to hold up.

"I'll be here, waiting after school, al'right?" Jack gave a nod. Rapunzel seemed rather excited. "Sorry girly, I won't be able to give ya's a ride home, I promised Nick, I'd bring Jack right over. The smile disappeared and was quickly replaced with a scawl.

"Of course, we understand, thank you for the left here." Hiccup spoke before Rapunzel could protest. The three walked on though Jack held back. Aster seemed caught between his own opinion and Jack's status.

"Bunny, just tell me what's on your mind."

"Fine, I don't like Blondie, mate." Jack gave a sigh.

"Yea, I know she seems a bit privileged bu-"

"Privileged?! Mate, there's being privileged and having status and then there's being a greedy gold-digger!"

"Rapunzel isn't like that, beside they don't even know the truth. How could she be a gold-digger?"

"I just have a few questions, Mate. Have you ever seen her pay for her own lunch or even a drink?" Jack stopped and thought about it, since he met Rapunzel, he couldn't think of a time prior where someone else or even himself hadn't paid for her. He began worrying at his bottom lip, so lost in thought he had forgotten Aster was standing there until his australian voice made him jump.

"Forgive me, mate. I spoke out of turn." Giving a quick bow.

"N...no..I see what you mean but...she's still my friend I trust her." He quickly looked around to make sure no one saw Aster bowing. "Could you please stop acting so much like a guard or something?" Aster stood back up and placed his hands on his hips.

"I've been a security guard since your dad was 12 and I was 10. How would you like me to act?"

"I want you to treat me normal, like when you got mad at me when I poked my head into the front of the car, that was the real Bunny, I'd rather deal with the real person instead of the trained one." Aster gave a shack of the head.

"You are so much like your Grandpa."

"Yea, yea. Listen I gotta run, I'll see ya at 3." Aster gave a nod before hoping back in the vehicle, pulling off the curb and disappearing into traffic.

 _ **_:*:_:*:_:*:_**_

Jack gave a sigh as he entered the class room and flopped down into his seat. Thank god for school, while he admitted that he was not the most enthusiastic at school, he did get decent grades mostly B's a couple A's. Then there was Gym but he wasn't doing well in that for different reasons. Anyone could say what they wanted about Jack but an idiot he was not.

As he sat in the classroom waiting for the teacher to show up he couldn't help but think back to his conversation with Bunny. Rapunzel was his friend, she had moved into the townhouse next to Hiccup about two years prior, her mom was a scary woman but Rapunzel seem to remain sweet. He remembered the time at the mall where she sighed about her mom not being able to give her a lot of money and a couple guys offer to buy her lunch, clothes shoes but she did accept...did she? He did end up having to leave early. The thought vanished from his head as the teacher entered the room.

"Alright class settle down." As everyone quickly found their seats, they gave the teacher their undivided attention. "Now class, I have a surprise for you, your class has been selected for a practicum student. She is learn to teach multiple courses where she is from, therefore she will be following you class for the next few weeks. Please help me welcome Ms. Toothiana."

Jack nearly fell out of his chair as she walked into the room. She entered the room with a confident smile, but quickly stumbled over her high heels throwing her papers into the air and fell behind the desk. Besides a few people at the back of the room who were giggling, the room was utter silence. Suddenly her head popped up from the desk, giving a giggle of her own.

"So sorry about that! Nice to meet you, my names Toothiana...but you guys already knew that." Picking up her papers. "I appreciate you guys letting me kind of follow your class for the next while does anyone have any questions?" Jack begged that no one asked her anything but of course that wasn't gonna happen.

"Where are you from? I mean, you're learning to teach all subjects where could you possibly be from?"

"I'm actually a native of the small kingdom of Santoff Claussen." Before the class could inquire about her home the teacher interrupted.

"Alright class, you have her for the next few weeks. We have class to discuss, now how about everyone gets into their groups for the project." Jack pulled out his book as people shuffled around him. As the shuffling slowed to a stop the class once again filled with the sound of voices. Jack couldn't care less, this was his only class that none of his friends were in and he only had to deal with this class twice a week. As he flipped the page, he didn't notice the eyes of certain concerned woman.

"Umm that student over there?" The teacher looked over to where she pointed.

"Oh Jack, yea, he's not the most sociable student."

"But doesn't he have a group." The teacher looked over the groups once more.

"Umm no...huh...Umm Class!" Everyone look to him. "Does anyone have room in their group for Jack?" The room went silent as they looked at one another. Jack quickly raised his hand.

"Umm if it's all the same to you teach, can I just work on my own? I've been working on an idea the last few days so I'm good."

"Sure, no problem." As everyone went back to talking Jack went back to his book. "See, problem solved."

"Th..that's not solving the problem."

"Look, Jack is a bright student, has some of the best grades I've seen in years. Like I said not very sociable outside his couple of friends but still very bright. You'll see what I mean throughout the days." Tooth gave one last looked to Jack and gave a gentle nod.

 ** __:*:_:*:_:*:__**

Tooth couldn't believe how true the teacher's words echo'd besides three other students, Jack barely communicated with anyone else. He was shoved aside, even accidently sat on by multiple people. Though he put on the goofy face in front of his friends deep down she could see, he was hurt. At multiple points during the day she truly did want to talk to him but every which way she turned someone want to know something and by the time she finally finished with them Jack was gone.

It soon became obvious that Jack was trying to avoid her, of course since he knew his way around the school by the time she found the gym he was already in the auditorium and so forth but know as the final bell of the day rang there was no where for him to run. Grabbing hold of his shoulder, she turned him to face her.

"Do you mind, helping me carry my things to my ride?" He gave her a look before sigh, he picked up a few of the books on the counter.

"Which way?"

 _ **_:*:_:*:_:*_**_

Jack only carried the books till they found themselves around the corner. Before Aster pulled the books from him.

"I'm assuming you two had a good day?" He gave a smirk.

"You knew she was gonna be there?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Of course, I did. I dropped her off before your grandfather and I came by this morning." He smirked as Jack floundered. "So no problems getting in as a Practicum student?" He asked as the three got to the limo. Aster held the back door open for Jack then opened the passenger seat door for Tooth.

"No problems whatsoever, North had set it up a couple weeks ago so they were expecting me, but..." She looked back to Jack who was looking out the window.

"But?"

"Jack...when you said you were invisible at school...do..do you like being invisible?" He looked at her shocked.

"Of course, I told you guys I did." He was hurt, was she really seeing through him.

"Jack, I saw today, your teachers didn't care that you were working alone or that you only have three friends. I even saw that you got sat on." The limo screeched to a stop.

"What?!" Aster looked back at him.

"Yea it was when he was in Art Class, with..oh what was her name...Blonde hair..."

"Rapunzel?! That gumby, Why didn't she do anything about it?" Jack looked away.

"Well Jack sat down to work beside her and someone came in between them and kinda sat down on him." The car was silent for a moment besides the honking of horns around them.

"We've gotta tell North."

"You can't!" Both Adults jumped at the sound of Jack's voice.

"But Jac-"

"No, listen, I told him I like being invisible and at first I did, no one gave me a second glance but now no one even seems to realize I'm there. If it weren't for Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel I don't know what I would do... My grandfather has too much to worry about to add my insecurities to his plate...so please don't...don't tell him." Tooth looked at Jack and then back to Aster. The rest of the car ride was silent as they drove thru the gate, North greeting them at the door.

"So Tooth, how is American High School?" Tooth gave one last look to Jack before giving North her report.

"It...It's definitely different than school in Santoff Claussen. Jack has been a big help." The said boy gave smile.

"It was my pleasure Tooth. Alright, Granddad what's the first thing?" With a snap of his fingers, a tall man with scruffy hair walked into the room.

"'Ello, North, Tooth...Bunny..."

"Groundhog..." There was a tense air between the two before the new man grinned at Jack.

"You must be Jack, you look a lot like your father...or will once we're done"

"Wait, what?!" Before Jack said another word he was pulled into a separate room. The man looked back at the three adults.

"Don't worry he will look fabulous." And with that he was gone.

The three sat down to a good tea. After a while, a phone call required North's attention, soon after he return with a very serious look, he looked at his two advisors before giving a sigh.

"Our spy has informed me that Pitch has landed."

"When do you think, he'll come to the embassy?" Tooth asked.

"Soon, very soon." The door creaked open.

"He is ready." Open the door wider, Jack slipped through. His once long scruffy hair had been styled into a very stylish cut, from root to tip the snow white it had once been and his once brown contacts removed now glowed a beautiful sky blue.

"Oh my god, Jack." was all that left Tooth's mouth both Aster and North stood floundering.

"Now there is a true, St. North royal." Jack looked around the room before running to the mirror, he was astonished that he actually looked like that, he remember a photo his mother had once showed him of his father...whoa they really did look alike. Maybe this was his new start...what the hell would his friends think?!

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you guys like.**

 **Can you guys guess who the spy is?**

 **If you guys have any question please message me. I love getting reviews!**

 **Duskmuse, fading with moonlight is out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Guys Duskmuse here. Back with a new chapter.**

 **I'm gonna be honest. I'm not a huge fan of my cover right now for this story and was wondering if any of you would help me out. I would love to have fan drawn cover if possible, or even just if you guys find one that you think looks better.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights to Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood.**

* * *

Hiccup had always known he was different, when he was only 5 years old he had sacrificed his own leg in an incident that cost his mother's life. With his new handicap, he dreaded beginning school. Most boys his age would probably rather run around playing kick ball or something that required lots of running.

Just as he predicted, when he first entered school he had a lot of people thinking he was weird. His first recess was both the worst and best 20 minutes of his life. The worst because people thought he was a freak and wouldn't let him play with them but it was the best because when he truly thought he would never make a friend, he heard it, a chuckle, faint but it was there…it was coming from under the bleachers. Cautiously, Hiccup peeked through the gap, something white past before his eyes. For a moment he thought his eyes were playing a trick on him until it zipped by again.

As gentle as his leg would let him, he proceed down to the bottom and around the corner and it was there he saw him. The white zip was the head of a boy his own edge. He was swing a stick around as if it were a sword. He didn't even seem to notice Hiccup looking.

"I, Sir Jack shall battle all evil-doers and all the evil dragons!"

"Dragons aren't evil." Hiccup said it so quietly, it was only when Jack froze, did he was heard. The other turned to him and Hiccup was shocked, his white hair standing crazily on his head, his bright blue eyes widened in surprise, they stood out even more so against his pale skin. The boy seem to be taking him in for a moment before a grin ran wide against his face. He didn't know if the guy was going to make fun of him or something but he was prepared to be berated for anything.

"Why do you say that?"

"Huh?" He hadn't been expecting that.

"Why do you think dragons aren't evil?" The boy looked at him expectantly.

"W..well. While a lot of them do, guard princess in towers, and fight knights, maybe they really are only trying to pr…protect what they believe needs they're protection…" He refused to look in to the other boys eyes. He knew any second the other would call him stupid….after a few moments of silence, Hiccup looked up and notice Jack seemed deep in thought.

"I never thought of it like that!? Of course it makes perfect sense, good thing too, I always wanted a pet dragon imagine flying high in the sky. Soaring through the sky, diving through clouds, I wondering what clouds taste like maybe they're like cotton candy, they look fluffy like cotton candy…but then again they could just be cotton, ugh that would taste gross!" Hiccup was floored by how fast the boy rambled and how quick he changed his focus. The boy seems to finally turn his focus back to him, pointing the stick straight at Hiccup's nose. He had to lean back lest he be poked in the eye by accident.

"What's your name?"

"H..Hiccup." Without skipping a beat the boy's grin grew.

"From this day forth you shall be known as Sir Hiccup, all knower of dragons! Oh! And Dragon Rider!"

Hiccup was pulled from his memories, by Toothless meowed. It was kind of sad to think of the old days, Jack could be a very cocky person, he was so open about who he was. When he was a kid he loved how different he was from other, he told Hiccup that the two of them could the presidents of the unique club. But suddenly they're first day of high school, Jack came up the hill, Hiccup almost didn't recognize him. His hair now a shade of brown as well as his eyes. Hiccups was worried he would just walk by him, ignore him but nothing of the sort. They were still as close as the day they meet.

He shook his head of the thoughts as he saw the limo coming up the hill.

"Merida, Rapunzel. Ride's here." He shouted, to their open kitchen windows. Making his way down the steps he saw, the driver get out give him a nod.

"Morning Mate"

"Morning."

"Are the Lass an-" A cough came from inside the car. "I mean lasses coming?" He gave a nodded. Why hadn't Jack gotten out and greeted them himself? As if he reading Hiccup's mind, Aster open the door, revealing…Jack!? Well that was obvious but it was the Jack he met the first day of school. His hair once more its snow white shine and his eyes standing out once more the deep blue, which once made the girls, giggle in elementary school.

"Wh-At…B..Bunny! What the hell?!"

"They're going to see either way." It was at that moment both Merida and Rapunzel appeared.

"Sorry we're late, come on let's…" Merida stopped short of her response when she saw Jack.

"What?!" Rapunzel seemed to be looking him over.

"Whoa, Jack that's quite a new look for you trying to check a certain someone's attention?" She added emphasis on the "someone" as if to indicate at herself. Bunny gave a glare that only Hiccup seem to notice.

"You guys-"

"You must be kidding me?!" Merida interrupted. "Yee gob and make fun of me hair, since we met and now and now this. Maybe I should start calling you snowflake or maybe white-out."

Jack looked around at his friends without a word, he slide in further allowing the three to make their way in. He knew Merida would have the most to say but she didn't have to be this insulting, she continued to try out nicknames on him. It hurt he could feel the corners of his eyes watering but chose to ignore it. He appreciated Hiccup trying to explain but was continually cut off by Merida.

"That's it Frostbite! That shall be your new nickname!" Bunny might have liked it more if it wasn't being used to insult his charge. Finally pulling over, he got to open the door for Jack. The other three went out the door on the other side.

"You alright there, Mate?" Jack nodded at his guard. "I'll see ya after school alright?" Another nod. "And Tooth will be there all day so if you need anything…" He noticed the look on Jack's face. It was almost a smirk. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you make me think of an over protective brother or uncle." Aster looked at him for a moment before blush. "Aww you do care."

"A rack off you bloody show-pony! I'll see you after class." Handing Jack a hat before hooping back into the limo and speeding off.

He attempt to stuff as much as he could into hat.

"Oh, we lamb. Are we upset that our hair stands out now? Then why did ya dye it in the first pla-"

"Merida! Please back off. Just because you're pissed about my hair does not mean you can ridicule me!"

"Then just tell me why ya-"

"His hair is naturally white! I've been trying to say that since we pulled off the curb!" Hiccup shouted.

Merida seem to look back and forth between the two boys before crossing her arms.

"Whatever, I don't care if he used to have rainbow hair, why change it back now?"

"I..can't tell you…." Jack sighed. Merida turned around and started storming towards the school. "It's not like I don't want to! I just can't!"

"Jack, why can't you tell us? I mean we've been friends since we were kids." Hiccup said hurt by the situation. Jack was becoming frustrated, he looked around at all three… they were his friends. He gave a quick look around.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you guys have to promise not to make a big deal." Merida raised an eyebrow but moved in close. Jack gave another look around before announcing. "My grandfather isn't here just to get to know me….he's here because…he's the current monarch of Santoff Claussen and with my dad gone; I'm next in line for the throne. Alright?!" The way all three stood silently staring at him worried him what if they just got really mad.

"I'm still calling you Frostbite." Merida proclaimed. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me." She smirked.

"Whoa, I mean whoa Jack that's…Whoa." Was all Hiccup could see to utter. He was so thankful for the two of them. Merida could careless and now everything seem to make complete sense to her, Hiccup was getting there and soon would have no issues with registering what was going on. That only left Rapunzel.

"Jack, you gotta tell people. Imagine what everyone would say, if they knew they had been ignoring Royalty!"

"What no way!" Jack exclaimed instantly shoot her down. "I wasn't even supposed to tell you guys but it was hurting our friendship all these changes in my life, you guys can't tell anyone."

"On my life." Merida replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it, it's yours to tell, Jack." Hiccup finally manage to utter. All three look to Rapunzel when she didn't respond. She looked at all three as if trying to make them see things her way but after a minute of internal argument she puffed her cheeks and responded.

"Fine, I get it."

Jack noticed as he took his seat in class a lot of people were giving him a look. Ignoring them he began to pull out what he would need for the class. Merida noticed this too but before she could say anything the teacher followed by Tooth entered.

"Alright Class, settle down. We're about to begin." As class quieted down, Macintosh raised his head. "Yes, Mac."

"If I'm not teach, isn't there a rule of no hats indoors." Jack froze know that comment could only be aimed at him. The teacher looked to Jack and with a gentle nod he spoke.

"I'm sorry; Jack but you know the rules." Jack looked around a moment; he took a sharp breath and ripped his hat off his head. A few people gasped in class.

"Well, well, have a little trouble with the bleach there Overland?" Mac chuckled.

"What's with your eyes?" Dingwall Jr. wondered as he looked back at Jack.

Jack took a sharp inhale; he didn't dare look up at everyone around him, he could hear the whispers. "Try hard." "Lame."

"Seriously, we need a nickname for yea now. Let's see…Snowflake! Seriously you look lik-" When Mac cut himself short, Jack lifted his head, surprised, if Mac started talking he usually didn't stop till he was tired of his own voice. Looking up he saw why, Merida. She had stood up from her seat and was now two inches from Mac's face

"How 'bout you shut your trap, what's so wrong with being different. You're a pretty boy, who has a hissy fit, if he's off the target by a 'ircle." Mac had nearly fallen off his seat as Merida spoke harshly. "Anyone else got a problem?" A silence fell over the crowd.

"If that's everything…let's begin class." As Merida walked back to her seat, Jack gave her a nod of appreciation. She merely smirked back and took her seat.

Tooth had been so thankful for Merida and Hiccup throughout the day, anyone who attempted to mess with Jack were swiftly cut off. Tooth made a note to thank them sometime in the future.

"Grampa, this isn't gonna work!" Tooth found herself pulled from her train of thought but Jack's frantic reply. It was then that she realized Jack was balancing 3 larger size books on top of his head.

"Umm, North…"

"Bah, Posture is very important for ruler, strong back means kingdom can rely on us. A straightforward look let's them know, we wish to speak honest and ear to ear.

"…uhhh I think it's eye to eye, Grandpa."

"Bah, not important, what is important is that you have confidence in yourself." Jack froze slight at that looking expectantly at Tooth who shook her head. "You always slouch forward, is not good for back." Placing a few books on top of his own head and took a few strong strides forwards, not a single one shifting.

"Now Jack, symmetrical shoulders and a straightward head is key to keeping books on head." As North spoke, Jack looked towards Tooth and began shaking his hips side to side. Tooth gave a chuckle, noticing North's sideway glare with a raised eyebrow; she went to point towards Jack only to see him standing perfectly still, quickly quieting down. As he went back to his explanation, she turned her attention once more to Jack, who waited a moment to make sure his grandfather would be rambling a few minutes before going into a full out hula dance. She stifled a laugh as he switch to the walk of the Egyptians before North turned around. Stopping mid-step, Jack felt his cheeks redden.

North merely looked at Jack a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Is good form, Jack but I think you forget the head movement." North chuckled as he to bob his head only for the books to fall off his head. "Whoops." A laugh of three echoed throughout the embassy. It lasted a few minutes and was cut off by the sound a door closing followed by the austrailan shouting.

"O' where ya at, North, Tooth, Frostbite?!" Jack groaned at the nickname, it almost made him want to not call Aster, Bunny in hopes of him stopping…almost.

"Back here, Bunny." He heard a grumble as the man made his way back. Though he was shock to see a man of small stature follow in behind Bunny, his hair a vibrant gold colour that mess on top of his head though not as mess as Jack's. The man looked to Jack giving a gentle smile and a wave that Jack quickly returned.

"Sandy! Ha is good to see you again." North quickly greeted the smaller man. "Jack, this is Sanderson Mansnooze."

"Or for short, Sandy." Tooth quickly inserted. Jack noticed the man began to move his hands. It took Jack a moment to recognize some of the symbols.

"What does he mean by Black?" Jack inquired. All four adults turn to him.

"Jack, you know sign language?" Aster asked in awe. Jack nodded.

"Yea, my little brother Jamie, asked to learn it because a classmate was deaf. He was getting frustrated so I made a game out of it. It was so fun that I just continued to learn it with him." He rubbed the back of his neck, not realizing just how much respect he gained from every adult in there.

"Oh Jack, would you mind checking on Baby Tooth for me? She was in the garden last I saw." Jack looked confused before giving a shrug and heading out.

"The wanker, never ceases to amaze." Aster shook his head. Turning his attention back to their smallest member.

" _He is staying at a hotel near the bay. From what I was able to gather, he will be here till the end of the month."_

"At least, he ain't coming to the Embassy."

"Cause he knows, North and you would ripe him apart." Tooth sighed.

" _Onyx is with him, but what worries me is where I followed her to."_

"'nd where would that be old friend?" Sandy seem to pondered the thought.

" _I think, it was Jack's home."_

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 **Hey guys, it's me Duskmuse. Sorry for the long wait. College just started back up for me so I'm trying to get into the swing of things.**

 **So Jack blab, wonder how thats gonna end?!**

 **So a lot of you guys guessed it right, Sandy was the spy, I guess if you wanted to give Sandy a title, it would be Head of Internal Affairs.**

 **Love hearing from you guys, if you have any question for me, please don't hesitate to ask and I will answer to the best of my abilities.**

 **Duskmuse, fading with the rising moon. Till Next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys, I'm back with a whole new chapter**

 **...**

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **I'm sorry you guys I'm in college and it is insanely crazy with papers being due and exams coming up.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Hey Guys gonna have a new poll, at the end there will be a ball, you guys get to vote on who Jack dances with?!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Leafe my ROTG OC but beyond that...no.**

* * *

Aster let out a sigh, having just dropped off Jack and his friends, he was supposed to go pick up Sandy and the two were meant to stake out Jack's home in hopes of catching Onyx. Why did things have to go this way? If Jack's dad had just held on…no if he hadn't pulled Manny away from his new family none of this would have happened. Yet the last words Manfred had ever said to him….

"There's never been a reason to forgive." Manny had past, hating him. He could never make up for completely ruining Manfred's life but after meeting Jack once more after so many years he vowed to protect him, no matter what.

"RING!" Aster jumped about 5 feet into the air at the sound of his personal phone going off. Whoops how long had he been pondering things. Sandy must have been peeved about waiting around but at the sound of the second ring he realized he was getting called not texted. Noticing it was Tooth's he quickly answered.

"G'dmorning, Tooth."

"Is Jack still with you!? Please tell me he's still with you!" Noticing the sear fear of her voice, he quickly looked around the corner to see they were long gone.

"Sorry, Tooth. I dropped them off at their usual spot and they left about five minutes ago."

"Then get over here! Jack is gonna need his bodyguard!"

Jack gave a stretched as he walked along the sidewalk with Hiccup and Merida; being dropped off the usual two blocks from school they walked the last bit of the way on foot.

"Hey has anyone seen Rapunzel today?"

"Yea, the lass texted me la't night, said she had to be at school early for art club." Merida replied. A few people sped by them.

"Geez, people aren't usually this excited to get to school." Jack chuckled rounding corner, noticing a lot of vans lay out front of the building. "Whoa, I haven't seen this much press since the mathletes made it to the finals."

The three leaned inward to the school; they noticed a reporter speaking to Mac. Mac had turned away to see the three poking out from round the corner.

"There he is! That's Jack Overland!" Before Jack could register what was happening, cameras began to flash in his face and he heard the words he dreaded, he would ever hear.

"Prince Jack! Prince Jack over here!"

"Your Highness! Why are you going to public school?"

"Is it true, you've had an arranged marriage since birth?!" His friends quickly notice the panic that seeped through his usual cool demeanor.

"Get out of the way, ya gits!" Merida began to shove past the cameras. Hiccup took up the rear both trying their hardest to block the cameras from seeing Jack have an emotional break down.

" _This can be happening!"_ Jack internally told himself. _"How did they find out? I've been so careful!"_ At the flash of another camera, he couldn't move. He felt himself kneel down, balancing on the balls of his feet. He wrapped his arms around his knees a buried his face into it. _"It's too much attention! I...I can't take it."_ He could hear Merida and Hiccup trying to help him, he even heard what sounded like Tooth yelling but he couldn't do it! He felt frozen. His vision began to blur, his lungs couldn't get enough air.

" _Someone…please…help!"_

"Oh! What the ruddy hell do you think you're doing?!" Jack whipped his head around to see the 6'3 Australian bodyguard.

"Bu-Aster?" Aster was able to shove his way through the reporters and lean down towards the boy.

"Mate, you need to get up. I know this is severally scary and you just want it all to stop but we need to get you into the school. Without the principle's permission, none of them are allowed to enter." Jack looked into Aster's confident spring green eyes. He gave a gentle nod and allowed Aster to pull him back to his feet. Someone threw their blazer over top of him, shielding him from most of the flashing cameras. He knew he was leaning greatly on Aster but he didn't care. A flurry of red stood in front of him and he could hear Hiccup's prosthetic foot trying to keep up with him.

Suddenly he found himself enveloped by the sweet smell of peaches, he looked up as best he could and was able to make out Tooth's tanned skin. He didn't even realize that had entered the school until she pulled away to reveal the interior.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry." Tooth sighed. The school was void of students disclosing Hiccup, Merida and himself of course.

" ." He turned to notice, the gravity defying blonde hair of his principle.

"Pr..principle Robinson! I…"

"I think its best we get you to the office." Taking Jack by the shoulder, Mr. Robinson made his way towards his office, with Merida and Hiccup in tow. Aster went to follow but was held back by Tooth. The two waited for the others to be out of ear shot before speaking.

"Have you informed North?" Aster asked, Tooth nodded. "How the ruddy hell did this happen? We've been extremely careful." He noticed the look on Toothiana's face. "What is it?"

"Did you notice how Merida and Hiccup were unfazed by hearing the press call him, Prince?" It could Aster a moment to realize what her words intended.

"Oh geez Frostbite must have told them. Yesterday morning was pretty intense after his makeover." Rubbing his eyes, he couldn't blame Jack for telling his friends. "…Have you seen that blonde lass this morning?"

"Hmm? Oh yea, she was in th-"Grabbing her by the shoulder they began head down the hall.

"You lead the way I know nothing about this building."

"You made the front page." Principle Robinson held the paper up towards Jack, the headline reading. **"Royalty in our Own Backyard.** " Jack didn't bother to read past the heading, he wasn't sure how they knew but they did and that's all that matter.

"Principle Robinson, I…I am so sorry for the nuisance I've caused."

"Think nothing of it, Jack. The media is ludicrous and latches on to anything." The phone's shrill rang caught everyone off guard. "Excuse me. Hello….yes…send him in." He hung up once more, he turned everyone's attention to the door. The door swung open so quickly Merida barely had time to move out of the way.

Standing in the doorway was King Nicholas St. North, but in that moment he couldn't care less, he was Nick, grandfather of the boy who looked away in shame almost the moment he entered. Slowly Jack stood up walking up to his grandfather, he stop a good three feet from the man.

"I am so sorry, Grandfather…I….I don't know what happened…I sh-" He was cut off by the older man, closing the distance and wrapping his arms around the young man.

"Jack, this is in no way your fault! Things happen." He turned to the two other teen residents of the room. "I'm sorry, we have yet to be introduced. I am Nicholas, Jack's Grandfather." Stretching a hand out to the two.

"Hiccup." After shaking North's hand, Hiccup his hand back cautiously not entirely sure it was broken or not.

"Merida." Reaching out her own hand only for North to take it and plant a kiss on the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Is good to know, he has friends he can count on." Jack looked at his grandfather.

"You mean you don't mind them knowing?" North looked surprised at Jack.

"I assumed you told them right after our first talk, It is important to have people you trust here, plus is always good to make bonds."

"Eh hem." Principle Robinson coughed. North turned to him slightly embarrassed.

"My apologize, Thank you for meeting with us, Principle Robinson."

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty." He replied cool. The three student were shocked that their principle could keep his cool, but internally man wanted scream. "If you don't mind my asking do any of you have the faintest idea of who could have told the media about Jack." Most directing it to the two students.

"As we told Jack yesterday, it's his to tell. We got no 'ight to tell people..." Merida replied. She looked Hiccup and he seem to agree but something was definitely bothering the two of them and it seemed to infect Jack as he came to the realization.

"What is problem?" North asked with concerned.

"I think this, mate." Everyone in the room turn to the open door where Aster and Tooth stood with a pouting Rapunzel. "We found her hiding away in the art room with a news crew talking to her about her relationship with Jack." She seem to refuse to look any of them in the eye.

"Rapunzel…." Jack had been hoping she would at least try to deny it, try and give him something but no, she merely stood there.

"Ms. Gothel, would you care to explain yourself?"

"There's nothing to explain." Turning her head away from the others as if looking down on them. It took everyone a moment to take in the words only for it to be cut off with a slap.

"Your' bloody wrong, there's a great dea' to explain. Jack's our friend, he's never asked anything of us! Nothing! He's put up with so much crap, especially from ya. The boys have done nothing but been your friend since you moved here, I've put up with ya because I thought you could use one girl at this school to be your friend who won't backstab ya or think you'r cheatin with their boyfriend, yet you go back on everything it means to be a friend and for what?! Your five minutes of fame?!" Merida was short of breath by the end of her rant. No one moved a muscle not even Principle Robinson who at that moment decides to turn a blind eye to Merida slapping Rapunzel.

"You just slap me! How dare you!"

"How dare she? Rapzunel, look around you! You can't seem to see past your own nose." Hiccup added.

"Oh please, how can either of you say Jack doesn't use us?" She replied harshly.

"What are you talking about?!" Merida asked sharply. Only the adults seem to notice Jack duck his head in shame.

"He uses us all the time to deflect attention from himself. In any other situation if it weren't for him do you really think any of us would be friends, I'm a total art nut, your more interested in competing with guys and Hiccup…well you get my point, we're all so different yet we still hang out with one another. I finally figured it out, it's because Jack need people to take the attention off him." Rapunzel finished. Leaving everyone in shock, Jack refused to look their direction, he had never truly thought of it that way but…but was she right?

"Whoa, you're an idiot." The Aussie sighed. Now catching everyone's attention he continued. "I'm a ruddy bloody Australian who's into athletics, Toothiana is from Thailand, and amazing at keeping the kingdom running and Sandy is…well to be honest I'm not sure where he's from, but he is one smart stealthy guy. You wanna know what brought us together? Jack's father. Even since his passing I can't imagine my life without them. If your too blind to see how blessed you are to have such unique friends, you don't deserve them." Jack had watched in awe as Aster had begun to chew out Rapunzel, he wasn't the only one, both Merida and Hiccup were in awe, Merida leaning more towards impressed.

The silent awe was broken but the single cough of Principle Robinson.

"Young lady, while I technically cannot suspend you for merely breaking a promise to a friend, I am extremely disappointed in you." Giving her a serverly disapproving look, she couldn't lie it hurt a little. "You will be getting a three day suspension for bring the media into the building without the proper forms and permission of myself. I will be calling your mother and notifying her of the situation, you will also be speaking to that reporter again with myself and his majesty present and resinding anything that is not true and lastly you will apologize to Mr. Overla-"

"Apologize!? For what? He's gonna be the most popular guy in school! I also didn't tell a single lie to the media, I just told that Jack has had a crush on me since I got here. It's so obvious and clearly that means I'm going to become a queen. So what if I said he and I had been engaged since birth who cares?"

"How delusional are you!?" Jack had had enough of this, he was so sick of her attitude towards everything. "Rapunzel, I am only going to say this once, I have never, never, ever had…a…crush…on….you! Your too much work, you wear way too much perfume and I am sick of the way, you feel everyone should just bow down to you. Rapunzel, you think being a princess or queen means you get to do whatever you want but it doesn't! You will never be either because true noble royalty must think of their people before themselves! Your nothing but a selfish brat!" He took a giant breath after the last statement. Had all that really just come out of his mouth?

If he had been aware of those around him he might have noticed both his friends jaws drop or the look of recognition that had graced the three natives of Santoff Claussen because that moment they didn't see the awkward teen…they saw a future king. A look of realization shook the smirk from Rapunzel's face and before she could protest Principle Robinson had her removed from the room. After a moment of silence, Jack sighed and look to Aster.

"I guess you were right about her…"

"Sorry mate, this is one of those times I'm not happy to be right."

Jack gave a sigh as he rolled out of bed. After the whole incident with Rapunzel, Principle Robinson suggested that he take the day off and come back in the next the day, promising that not a single reporter or camera man would have a foot on campus. Since he had been given the day off his grandfather had thought it a good idea to practise a bit more etiquette.

Jack never thought there were so many different ways to kiss the back of a woman's hand in greeting depending on each person's level of status. He was almost certain Tooth would have a kiss mark on the back of her hand for the next few weeks. It had been funny though when Baby Tooth got jealous and insisted on being another Guinea pig for him to practice on. During all this there had been the noticeable absents of a one certain Australian bodyguard and surprisingly Sandy the newest member of the ever-growing embassy household. When Jack inquired to their whereabouts, both Tooth and his grandfather would merely insist they were out on an errand, though never giving any more details.

Soon the sun began to set in the distance, calling an end to their session, which was in perfect timing with the two absentees returning. Quickly rushing him home, where he was met with two overly excited siblings and one very concerned mother.

Lucky he had arrived home not long before Sophie and Jamie's bed time however his mother wanting to know everything that had happened that day. She even mention she had gotta a call from a very concerned Principle Robinson, a few very concerned parents of Hiccup and Merida and of course a few choice words from Mrs. Gothel, Rapunzel mother (Which were ignore.)

"Will I even be able to go back to my normal life if I decline the throne, mom?" She seem to think long and hard about it. She took Jack's hand into her own, rubbing circle in a comforting rhythm.

"You know what hun? I'm not too sure. If you do decline the throne, there will likely be quite a few people want to know why. It may take up to a year for things to settle down, it may take even longer than that, but just know no matter what you decide to do, your brother, sister and I will be here for you." That had been how she left him last night. Questioning so many things about the future. His grandfather and the others were more than certain he could do it, even his mother thought he could. It seemed everyone thought he could do it accept himself. Why was that?

Opening the curtain to his window he was greeted with flashing cameras from down below.

"Not again."

Making his way down stairs he was once again met with a familiar sight, of his mother and two siblings in the kitchen preparing for the day, however instead of the curtains and blinds being open that allow the natural light to light up the room, all of them were closed.

"How long have they been here?" Jack asked.

"Since before I got up." His mother grumbled taking a sip of her coffee. "Unfortunately, since they are staying off the actually property there's nothing I can do." She gave a sigh. Jack looked over to his young siblings. Something needed to change.

Soon the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of the King of Santoff Claussen. Jack quickly let them in.

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course, this is serious issue." Nick sighed. "I had Sandy bring along second car to take Sophie and Jamie to school."

"Thank you, Nick. Alright you two behave for Mr. Sandy." The two nodded and Sandy quickly snuck them out the back. Once the car was gone, everyone let out a breath, each was unaware they were holding.

"Grandfather, what can we do?"

"To be honest, Jack. I'm not too sure. Most royalty spend life in palace and become accustom to press by accepting certain interviews with certain news groups."

"That don't exactly work, mate." Aster sighed. "I..have an idea though a don't know how thought out it is…."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Well, Mate, what if you came and stayed at the Embassy. At least till the end of the month. Plus we could get Tooth to organized one or two interviews with you, should help so they're not hanging around here." The room was silent as Jack seem to process the offer. He stood up from the table.

"If it'll keep them away from the house then that's what I'll do." Everyone was shocked at how well he seem to be taking it. The determined look in his eye, his perfect posture, his mother couldn't help but see his father.

"Then why don't you go pack up what you think you'll need, while I just ask them a few things, alright?" Taking the hit, Jack hurried out the room and up the stairs. It wasn't until they heard the second door to Jack's room close, that she turn to the adults.

"It's not just because of the press you want him to move in, is it?" North had a sad smile grace his face.

"I wish that was the only problem but in truth I believe it to be the least of his worries. Pitch is in town now and we believe he's had his bodyguard watching the house." In respect to her, she actually handle the news of her son potentially being stalked rather well all things considered. She merely looked between the two before responding.

"I know he can do this, he just needs to see it himself, promise me, you'll keep him safe so he can have the chance to choose at the end of the month." Aster bowed to her while Nichalos planted a kiss on her hand.

"We shall."

* * *

 **AN: I would love to say next update will be next week but I can't promise that sort of thing though I promise it will be within the month of April.**

 **It's soo sad, I had to write an 800 words essay and that was heavily procrastinated being finished tonight. It doesn't sound long at all and it wasn't. Im just not an Essay writer, took me nearly 3 hours to write it and yet within and hour and a half I wrote the last 989 words for this chapter. TT-TT such is life.**

 **Duskmuse, fading with the rising moon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Look who's back :) HAHaha Don't kill me!**

 **AN at the end**

 **Disclamier: *Holds up Rise of the Guardians DVD and Guardians of Childhood novels* Do these count? No? Then no**

* * *

Jack looked out the window of the moving car, his bodyguard, Bunny and Grandfather, Nicholas. Both men were seated in the front seats while Jack remained in the back alone with his thoughts. He was doing the right thing staying at the Embassy…right? It was to keep the press away from his house. No, that wasn't what he was really worried about. He couldn't even stay over at Hiccup's house growing up without becoming home sick and having to be picked up by his mother.

"Iz everything alright, Jack?" His grandfather called from the front. Jack gave a small nod, he couldn't let on such a childish worry. It would do him no good to tell them. He knew that they would tell him it wasn't a problem and that they would help him through it but that would mean taking time out of all that they already had to deal with. He wouldn't hinder them anymore then he already was.

The car slowed to a stop outside a familiar set of townhouses with two familiar teens sitting out on the steps. As the car came to a stop, Nick leaned his head the window and nodded to them. The two quickly made their way in. Jack looked over to the third house and saw the yellow haired girl looking out from her room on the upper floor. If he wasn't frustrated with her, he might think she looked like a princess from an old fairy tale.

As the car began to move again, Jack turned his attention to his friends. Noticing the suitcase beside him, the two looked to one another.

"Umm your not suddenly taking a trip to Santoff Claussen, are you?" Jack chuckled at the question.

"No I'm just….staying at the embassy till the party. The press was all around my house this morning. I'm actually surprised they weren't at your place."

"We stuck around late after school, Principle Robinson cleared the entire premise and even took us home to make sure no one followed us." Jack had to hand it to their principle he definitely put in the extra effort to help his students. Jack could see on Merdia's face she had a new found respect for the principle. "So what did I miss after leaving school?" Jack quickly turn the conversation to something he could easily wrap his mind around and get caught up in.

Nick looked back at his grandson as he quickly changed the topic from himself. He was surprised at how easy it was to divert the attention to other things. How long had he been doing this? With the secret out, there was no need to drop the children off anywhere but the main entrance. As they rolled up, Nicholas wasn't at all surprised to see the front court yard littered with other teens. Once again looking back, he noticed Jack freeze up. When one of them noticed the car pull up the whole crowd turned.

Jack took a deep breath as Aster pulled the car door open. Merida and Hiccup exited the car first, as they moved out of the way, the courtyard fell silent. Merida looked out over everyone with a glare. Soon the head of white finally popped out of the car, he looked to his friends anxiously. Hiccup had placed a hand on his shoulder, a sincere smile. Jack then looked over to Merida, though she had been looking out towards the other students, she looked back at him with a cheeky grin.

"We got this!" Merida step forward to tell people off, when suddenly a pair of feet came charging towards them. It was practically blur until it stopped in front of the group by this point Aster had jumped ahead of Jack only to be shocked by the figure standing or rather bent over in exhaustion. The figure lifted one finger in the universal sign of "one moment", soon the figure stood straight up, his gravity defying black hair made in obvious who it was, Wilbur Robinson, the principle's son and freshman at the school.

"Hey, Jackson, Hiccup, Merida. My dad wants to see you all, he asked me to grab you as soon as you got to school." It was an odd request as students usually were not allowed within the main building before the bell, the few excepts were early-morning club activities and rain. While the others were slightly confused, Hiccup jumped at the invite.

"Of course, thank you. Lead the way Wilbur." The younger boy nodded and soon began to lead the three up the stairwell. It was then that Merida & Jack clued in, they would be the only ones in the main building! Everyone was avoiding them as they came up the steps because it was "clear" the principal wanted to see them and unless you wanted to get on Principal Robinson's bad side, you did not interrupt students on the way to his office. As soon as the doors close behind them, everyone released a pent up sigh.

"We really appreciate what you did there, Wilbur." Jack was the first to thank the young boy, who in-turn just shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"It was nothing, my dad feels bad that he can't actually set up any rules against bugging you simply cause your royalty. Trust me; he looked through the school rules for a few hours yesterday just trying to find one. Apparently not a lot of people with any diplomacy send their children here."

"Does yer dad need us to come to his office? Or should we just do a quick stop at our lockers and head to class?" Merida asked.

"Nope, you guys are good. My dad asked me to let you guys into your first classes, we'll stop by your lockers and-" He looked oddly at Jack for a moment, the said boy looked rather uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just never thought I would be letting the school prankster into a locked classroom while no one was around. It's kind of a strange thought." Now that threw Jack back a bit. No one had referred to him as anything other than Prince for the past while. Though he didn't know Wilbur too well, the boy definitely was making a good impression, the fact that anything he said didn't feel forced certainly helped.

Soon after a quick stop at their lockers, Merida and Jack found themselves in their first class of the day.

"Alright, I'm gonna bring Hiccup to his class, no messing up the classroom you two." Both gave a fake insulted expression, to which Wilbur merely laughed at before closing the door again. Jack looked over at Merida.

"I'm sorry, you and Hiccup go-"

"Don't even start, frostbite!" Her response sent him three feet in the air. "None of this is your fault! Even anyone's to blame it's me. I'm the one who forc'd ya to tell us. If I hadn't, Rapunzel wouldn't have had the knowledge to spread." It was clear by her expression it had been bothering her somewhat. Probably just as much as it had bothered him when he wasn't telling them about it.

"You know I don't blame you, Merida." Jack knew she wasn't one for long sappy apologizes, she much preferred being straight to the point approach. It was one of things he liked about her. She gave a chuckle.

"Thanks." Soon, the class door open, making the both of them jump, only both to sigh at who came.

"Jack, thank god. Aster texted me, said the principal's son escorted you guys in. I'm so happy. Oh hi, Merida." As if just noticing the red head's presence. The said girl just shrugged a response. Soon Toothiana turned her attention back to Jack. "Ok, Jack. I've set up an interview, for today afterschool. Well it's an interview we had set up for his Majesty while he was here in, but since it's become public knowledge you're the heir, they've asked if you would just come on, sit with your grandfather and answer a few questions. This is perfect way to handle this, we were worried about throw you into an interview all by yourself but this is perfect."

Jack simply nodded, he wasn't going to bring up the fact he hadn't actually accepted the position of heir in front of Merida, it would raise too many questions. "Have they told you what questions their going to ask me?" Tooth gave a negative nod.

"Not yet, they said they would send me them before the end of today, so you and I can run them before the interview this evening." Jack nodded once more. The loud sound of the school bell rang out, letting them know the others would be entering the school and soon would be with them in the classroom. "We'll talk afterschool." Was all Tooth said before heading to the front of the classroom.

Jack began to pull the things he would need for class from his bag. While doing so he couldn't help but wonder what the interviewer might ask him, he hoped they would stay away from certain topics, maybe if he was lucky they would ask him about the rumors Rapunzel had spread, so he could tell them no.

"Hey, Jack." He looked up at his name, to see Dingwall waving at him.

"Umm, hi." The boy continued passed him. At first he didn't think much of it until the one turned into two and then into a steady flow of people greeting them on their way to their seats.

"Hey, Jack."

"Jack, my man."

"What's up, Jack?" He remained kind, nodding or waving to each person who passed, it wasn't hard to see that they were all trying to get into his good grace, he didn't mind the fact they were being nice to him but he knew who his friends were if the past few days were a good indication who he could and couldn't trust.

Tooth had watched as Jack greeted his classmates, he was handling them rather well though, he need to work on his princely smile. Soon, the teacher entered the class and began discussing a new assignment they would be working on in pairs. Jack leaned back over his shoulder and shot a look to Merida, suddenly he noticed several pairs of eyes on him.

"You may pick your partners now." _Uh Oh._ Sudden Jack found his desk surround by his classmates.

"Hey Jack, wanna be my partner?"

"No way he's gonna be mine!"

"No, mine."

"Jack, I already have an idea! And I'm more than willing to do most, if not all, of the work." He wasn't sure how to respond to all of them as he tried to respond another began to beg him. Tooth looked ready to step in when suddenly, a loud cough was heard.

"If you don't mind Jack is gonna be my partner! He still owes me from the project he mucked up a month ago." Merida grunted as she crossed her arms. Jumping at the chance, Jack squirmed his way through and threw an arm around Merida's shoulder.

"Sor-sorry guys, she's right! I promised to make it up to her after one of my pranks kind of messed up our project! Sooooo-" Quickly the two turned to the teacher and shouted in unison. "We're working together, sir!"

 **_:*:_:*:_:*:_**

"Now Jack, the interviewer will be focused on North discussing recent trading and politics being conducted between Santoff Clausen and America. The producer said questions aimed at you will be about disproving the rumors that have started going around, thanks to classmates and such." Jack was happy to hear that as well as the fact that he would have his grandfather would be by his side.

"I thought they were gonna send 'ya an actual list of question to drill him on?" Bunny grumbled.

"It's not a big deal, Aster. They told us what to expect, the reporter they're sending over is a nice lady."

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"Not personally, but when I planned with interview before we even came, I decided to look up some of her past interviews and reports to see what she's done. She's good at staying on point, though I have seen she sometimes may rumble on. She is very respectful though. Apparently she has two nephews of her own so that should help." Most of the day had passed as it had begun people passing Jack in the hall would say hi to him. Girls were more flirtatious with him and certainly no one sat on him at any point. Yet, while most kids would take the new founded popularity and embrace it maybe even become absorbed into it; Jack, none of it seem to interest him. He was curtsies, waving back and acknowledging those who spoke to them. Even shocking quite a few people, including Tooth herself, when he knew each and every one of them by name.  
"Jack?" Gaining the teen's attention once more. "How did you know so many of the students at your school, I mean not only did you know your grade but you knew people even three grades under you?"

"It's wiser to know who you're pranking before you pull anything." The teen shrugged.

"How do you mean, Mate?" Aster asked making his present noticed.

"My jokes were always something funny, I never wanted to cause any harm. Let's say I pulled a prank involving peanut butter, but my intended target was actually deathly allergic. It's no longer a prank." The two adults looked to one another, neither had really ever been into pranks but both had sat with Manfred as his father had recounted the days of his youth running around like a bandit and remember how his crew did quite a bit of research before they went after anyone, sort of like robin hood and his band of merry men.

"That's quite interest, never knew it took so much planning."

"No one ever does." Jack gave a miserable sigh, both adults were worried he was saddened. "Do you know how painful it is for people to rat me out before I even pull the prank but after all the planning?! Most teachers just assigned lines but some have found it a better punishment to make me clean up the prank and toss it before it even goes off…so depressing." The boy flopped back on his seat with a disgruntled pout, causing both adults to laugh.

"Mate, you are way too much like you grandfather in his younger days." With that the conversation came to a close as they passed through the Embassy gates. Once more, North stood at the front door waiting to greet them only this time he was accompanied by Sandy.

"Jack, how was school?" North was grinning, though the circumstances were not ideal, North was going to enjoy having his grandson around more often.

"Things definitely have changed." Was all the response he gave. He soon felt a hand on his arm, looking down he saw he muted man smiling gently at him.

" _It gets better."_ The boy simply nodded.

"Now, why don't I show your room you will be staying in, yes?" North was quite giddy that it was almost contagious. For a moment, Jack was reminded of the whole reason he was staying here but upon seeing the excitement in his grandfather's eyes he couldn't help but be a bit excited himself.

 **_:*:_:*:_:*:_**

As they climb the stairs the others seem to recognize the direction they were headed.  
"North, you sure mate?"

"Of course, Jack has every right to this room, I had the maids cleaning it since this morning." Jack looked about them confused. Each had mixed feelings on their faces. Aster went back and forth between Jack and North. When he looked at North there was a great deal of stress, his nose even twitched with anxiety however when he looked at Jack it was almost a look of sympathy mixed with regret. While Tooth, though there was a hint of nervousness, she mostly looked quite excited. Looking back at Sandy proved useless as the small man merely smiled sincerely at him. Out of whole group, his grandfather looked the most excited as though he could barely contain it. However the group reach the door there seem to be a momentary pause. Look at the door, Jack could see it was a dark oak, double doored. Both doors had crescent moons facing one another. The elder man took a deep breath before gripping the handles and pushing inward.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. The room was rather elegant, a dark oak covered the walls, while the floor was carpeted with a pale blue, and it almost looked like freshly fallen snow. The bed was the largest he had seen, the bedposts were hand carved within them were different varies snowflakes. The headboard, once again had the moon carved into it, in this case, in the center of the board laid a full moon and on either side were the phases of the moon all the way to a sliver on left of each end. Jack looked over to the stone fire place, it was rather simplistic compared to the rest of the room. Besides the fire place the entire room was made up of the contrasting dark oak anywhere there was wood and anything made of fabric was a pale snow blue. It wasn't until he turned around that he realized he had walked into the room, while the others had remained in the entry way.

"I…it's incredible." It was the only word Jack could think of. A look of relief passed over all the adults of the room.

"We'll let you settle in." Though he heard the words he barely gave them any of his attention. It was only after they were gone that he thought to ask whose room this had been. Giving a sigh he began to unpack his duffle bag, though very little was in it, he hoped he wouldn't intrude for long. Upon placing his phone on the side table he noticed the lock on the draw was left unlocked.

Slowly he eased drew open, sitting on top was a journal; the leather bound book was clearly old. He turned in onto its spine, upon attempting to open it end when he saw a strap that lead to a large lock on the front. He would deal with that later. Laying the book down he looked once more into the drew, lying deep in the back corner, Jack pulled out a small rectangular frame, it was a group of children no more than 13 years old, however upon passing an eye over them, he instantly recognized most of the people in the photo, standing the back with a smug look was Aster though so much younger. His dark brown hair pulled back into a long ponytail and a bandana tied to it. He looked rather laid back. His bright green, widened in excitement. To the right was a young tan girl with flowing dark hair, it wasn't until he looked into her purple eyes that realized it was Toothiana, she looked so different with her hair long as it was rather full and wavy. Sandy had really hadn't changed, the man seem to have stopped growing before even this picture.

It was then Jack breath caught in his throat, in the middle of the group of the crowd, he looked rather uncomfortable in his fine suit, is pale blonde hair slowly being mess up by Aster. His father. He had only really seen one photo of his father, it was from one prior to his birth, his parents had been kissing with the sunset in the background making it rather hard to see any real features of his father. The boy clearly did not look as if he had just come from some royal event that he didn't care for, but it seem that his friends being by his side helped. This photo of the young group made it rather obvious they had been very close, Aster words from the confrontation with Rapunzel came to mind. That his father had brought them together. It was then Jack took the room back in with fresh eyes. This had been his father's room, which would explain everyone's reactions.

Looking again at the journal, if he hadn't wanted to read it before he certainly did now. Jack couldn't help but wonder in the key had been hidden somewhere in the room, he contemplated asking one of the others but decided against it after their reaction from just entering the room. A knock at the door jumping him from the train of thought.

"Y-yes?" Quickly stuffing the journal under his pillow.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you but we still need to get you prepped for the interview."

"Of course, Tooth I'll be out in a moment." Footsteps slowly faded indicating she had left. He quickly looked at the photo once more, before placing it on his night stand.

"Wish I could have met you, I wish you could have explain this to me but I know that wasn't possible, I…I can't guarantee I'll take over the throne but….I'll give this prince thing a shot for you and for grandfather." The young eyes looked back at him. With a final nod, he head to the door and down to the others.

* * *

 **AN: I am so sorry for the year long MIA, this chapter turned out so much differently then I had originally planned which is partially why this took so long, the other reason is sadly college sort of kick my butt this past year.**

 **Quite a bit has changed in my life since I updated last, first I got engaged, yep :) I love my fiancee and he loves me, second we moved in together and lastly we adopted a cat, her name is Matches (if you get the reference you are my hero)**

 **Now that school is over for the summer I plan to update as frequently as possible as I now have gotten past my block, there is hope :)**

 **Thank you to all my followers!**

 **Last note: my poll is still up on who you would like to see Jack dance with at the end of the month party, please give your opnion :).**

 **Duskmuse fading with the rising Moon, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two weeks in a row!? I'm so happy!**

 **A/N: The poll is still open who would you like to see Jack dance with please let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the books and movie.**

* * *

When Jack came down to the sitting room, he was surprised to see it already set up. A single cushion chair was set up to the left while a couch had been setup to the right; both were at an angle that indicated they would be in view of the camera while still being able to speak to the opposite chair or rather the person in it.

Across the room, Tooth seemed to be talking to his grandfather, well maybe more getting upset with him.

"North, I told you no eating fruitcake until after the interview!"

"But Tooth, is always time for fruitcake!" His grandfather cried. Jack stifled a laugh at the expression on North's face. Aster was right he and his grandfather were quite a bit alike.

"When you can eat a piece of fruitcake without getting crumbs in your beard, then we'll talk." Finally taking the plate away, Tooth headed toward the kitchen with North in tow still trying to get one small piece.

Looking over to the two remaining residents of the room, Aster and Sandy were invested in a game of chess though by the look on his face, Aster had very little skill in the game.

"Is checkers more your speed, Bunny?" The man gave the boy a glare.

"Like your any better at it, mate." Jack raised his hands in defense.

"Not even close, however even though I know I suck at it, I at least know how every piece moves. By the way, he's got you in check no matter what you move." At that, Aster grumbled tipping his king over. Sandy had looked at the board then his friend and clapped. He then turn to Jack and began signing. The teen looked at him, stunned a moment then suddenly burst into laughter, so much so Tooth and North had come back from the kitchen.

"Vat has happened?" The group waited for Jack to calm down slightly, but when he looked at Sandy's face, the laughter boiled over again.

"Jack!? What did Sandy say?" Aster asked in frustration.

"H-he did-didn't actually ha-have you on ch-check, I m-misread the board. You almost h-had him in ch-checkmate, hahahaha." The others looked at the board. Both Tooth and North found chess to be an enjoyable pass time and as Jack had said Aster had been closer to a check mate then Sandy was to a check. The look on Aster's face the way his eye twitched as he glared at the board. The twitch seem to keep time with Jack laughter.

"You bloody wanker, I've gonna end you!" Jumping up from his seat was the only warning Jack had to run, with Aster giving chase not 5 seconds later. Tooth gave a sigh at the two, they need to get ready for the interview, looking back a North did not help either as looked ready to jump into the frenzie.

"Don't even think about it." Was all she said.

 **_:*:_:*:_:*:_**

Soon the chase ceased after a cold look from Tooth. Jack hadn't thought about it much as Aster was rather serious but Tooth too had a streak of seriousness when her expertise came into play, which seem to be juggling a million things and preparing the guards, maids, and royalty for what was to come. She was quite good at organizing the group.

Thankfully, Tooth simple recommended taking the blazer of his school uniform off while still wear the shirt, pants and tie for the interview. Tooth had forced his grandfather into a suit making the man rather uncomfortable but at the promise of fruitcake and cookies after the interview the man kept any complaints to himself. Both Aster and Sandy had changed into suits, that remind Jack of the MIB movies, glasses included. Finally Tooth walked back in, her heels click against the stone floor. She was wearing a bright green blouse only for it to be covered by a matching grey skirt and jacket.

"Why does everyone look so serious all of a sudden?" Jack asked his grandfather, while Tooth went over some last minute things with Aster.

"Sadly, Jack, this is how the world needs to see a ruler. That we are big and intimidating, but within, I am like Russian nesting doll, each layer is something I show only to special people to me and at my center." His grandfather pulled a small pouch from around his neck, opening it he dropped the wooden figure into Jack's open hand. Upon seeing it Jack only could think of one thing.

"There's a tiny wooden baby?"

"What else do you see?" Jack looked at it once more, noticing the bright blue eyes gleaming back at him.

"Well, you have big eyes?"

"Yes!" Causing Jack to jump back at the man's loud exclamation. "Big eyes, very big because they are full of wonder! My Father told me, he made me t'is after seeing me open my eyes the first time. He alvays knew it would be my center. Every ruler has one it's vhat guides them." Jack looked down once more.

"Then what's mine?" He meant for it to be a whisper unheard to anyone but as his grandfather enclosed Jack's small pale hand within his, he knew North had heard him.

"That is something ve vill find out together." Smiling at his grandson. Soon the door opened with Tooth speaking to a woman, her hair was short, though longer then Tooth's; seem to be a chestnut colour similar to her eyes. She walked into the room with a smile plaster to her face. As she entered the room, she and her crew bowed to the two royals. After a second, she rose with gentle smile now gracing her face.

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesty." Placing her hand out to shake. North met her hand halfway; raising it he placed a kiss to the back of the hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. Mrs?" A faint blush soon graced the reporter's cheeks.

"I-it's actually just Ms, Ms. Hamada but you can call me Cass." Jack pondered a moment why did that name sound familiar? Oh the Hamada brothers?! Tadashi Hamada had graduated the year prior and his younger brother, Hiro, was in the same grade as Wilbur. She soon turned her attention to Jack.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack. Tadashi and Hiro have told me so much about you." Again she extended her hand to him and looked quite happy when he merely shook it.

"Nothing too bad I hope." Jack chuckled; earn a laugh back from her.

"Nothing bad at all, Hiro was quite found of some of your pranks and Tadashi said you were one of the brightest students he's peer tutored." Now it was Jack's turn to blush, Hiro had caught him once setting up a prank and ask to help out and Tadashi had made an effort to give Jack extra work when he finished earlier than others.

"Well, Hiro's a smart kind and Tadashi was someone I really looked up to. Is he still trying to decide whether to get a degree in medicine or engineering?" The conversation was running so smoothly, Tooth didn't want to interrupt it. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could tell the others were waiting. "Well I guess, we should probably start the interview."

"Oh! Right! I am so sorry." Around them, Jack hadn't noticed the crew members setting up around them. "Please let us sit down." Cass took the single seater while North and Jack took the couch. Doing his best to sit with the same grace as his grandfather, though one look at Aster told him it looked more humorous then elegant; he soon released a bent up breath and relaxed his shoulder, though he made sure not to slouch. "Oh I also brought some home-baked pastries. It usually makes people a little more comfortable during interviews." She lay the container on the table and though she had been looking towards Jack she spoke, it was North who looked excitably at the food. "Alright, this will be really simple, this is just a recording, so don't worry if you say something you regret or just sounds wrong to your ear, just let me know and we'll edit it out also I'll merely ask questions, I will either say, Your Majesty, King Nicholas for you sir, if the question is directed at Jack then it will be either Your Highness or Prince Jackson; is that alright?" Once more Jack wanted to state he wasn't actually a prince but that seemed like a bad idea to say to the press.

"That vill vork perfectly for us." Soon the producer looked to the group.

"And we are on in 3-2-1."

"Good day and welcome to, The Great Divide. I'm your host Cass Hamada; today we are fortune enough to have the opportunity to speak with the King of Santoff Clausen and his recently revealed heir, please let me welcome, his Majesty, King Nicholas St. North." The camera focused closely on his face, giving a graceful wave. "And his Royal Highness Prince Jackson." When the camera focused on him, Jack shyly waved at the camera. "Thank you for taking time out of your day for us."

"Pleasure is all ours." Nick responds.

"Your Majesty, What can you tell us about the kingdom's trade system?" Jack listened as the two talked about the kingdom, its system and trade routes. Though most would find it boring Jack could not stop from wanting to know more. He wanted to learn more, maybe that was something he could as his grandfather to add to the learn curriculum beyond etiquette.

"If you don't mind your Majesty I'd like to switch gears for a moment, your Highness." Jack looked to her. "There has been a rumor that you are actually engaged to a young woman here. Care to shed some light on the situation?" Jack nodded, sitting up straighter.

"She was a friend of mine prior to all this change in my life. When I finally told my friends the truth. She kind of took it as an opportunity to push her own agenda."

"Do you regret telling your friends the truth?" Jack had to think about it a moment. Slowly a gentle smile graced his face one that seem to surprise.

"Not at all, they're my friends. I trust them. I was more worried, that they would treat me differently or not wanna be anywhere near me. Sure, I made a bad call on one of them but the others have proven time and again how trustworthy they are. Besides, it's better to make though sort of mistake when I'm young and am able to make mistakes without a great deal of consequence"

"You mean before you take over the kingdom?" There was a momentary pause, but a cough from North turned attention back to him.

"Of course, well thank you so much for your time today, both of you; but it looks like were out of time. This is Cass Hamada, have a good evening."

"And we're out." The cameras were turned off and the crew began to pack things up.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know." Jack looked at her in slight confusion. "I didn't realize you hadn't actually accepted the position." The confusion turned to shock.

"I…is it that obvious?" Cass shook her head.

"No, it was only after I asked about taking over the kingdom." North had been munching away happily at the treats Cass had brought with finally he looked at her.

"These are delicious! Did not know you were such a good baker." Cass flushed.

"Th-thank you, your majesty. I do cater for pastry, I actually am trying to open a bakery but sadly this is what pays the bills and with two kids to look after that has to come first." She smiled gently. Nick got began to stroke his beard.

"Tooth?" She rushed to his side.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"You said we were looking for a pastry chief for the end of the month, correct?" Tooth instantly knew were this was going.

"That's correct, Sir. The cater we pick does not do pastries." North looked back towards Cass.

"Would it be possible to commission you for the end of the month?" Cass's eyes widen.

"Yo-your Majesty, I'm not sure my style of baking is good enough for a royal party!" North raised an eyebrow as he bit into a cookie from the container.

"I think it is perfect, would you be able to come by Monday and we can plan out order and payment." The woman gave a dumbfounded nod as she was escorted towards the door.

"Say Hi to Hiro and Tadashi for me." Jack called toward her; she quickly turned around and gave a bow. Soon she and her crew were out the door and on their way to the studio. Jack turned to his grandfather.

"You really like helping people realize their dreams don't you?" North looked at Jack a moment before smirking. Everyone has potential in them they simply need the chance to show it."

 **_:*:_:*:_:*:_**

Jack looked about the dark room, why was he here again? Before he could even begin to think about a camera flashed in his face staggering back, that had been closer than he thought, he turn to get mad at the person only to realize he was all alone again. He turns to walk away and once more a flash blinded him, with no time to recover, a dozen other cameras began to constantly flash in his face.

"P-please, no more!" Photographers began to ask questions over top of one another so much so Jack couldn't even catch a word. "Please! I don't understand!" The murmurs grew more, more obnoxious. Soon, Jack found himself huddled down; balancing on the balls of his feet, his hands cupped over his ears in an attempt to muffle the voices. "Make it stop!" The sound of approaching footsteps, the three sets of feet caught his attention he quickly looked up to the waiting faces of Aster, Hiccup and Merida. "Please." Soon their expressions turned from concerned to wicked smiles.

"Help you?" Merida snarled.

"You so pathetic, Jack." Hiccup chuckled.

"You're not worth protecting." Aster roared. Slowly the three began to fade. Rushing to his feet he began to chase after him.

"Please! Come back! You don't have to protect me just don't leave me!" Suddenly he seem to trip over thin air that sent him sprawling out across the ground. Before he could look towards where they had went a camera once more blinded him. He couldn't move; his body frozen in fear. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure loaming over him gleaming at the fear the boy seem to express. He began to walk through the crowd, still the man was shrouded in darkness before Jack realized how close he had got a dark hand clamped over his mouth, it took him a moment to comprehend the man had also cover his nose effectively cutting off his air supply. He tried and failed to pry the hand away anything to get oxygen to his lungs. Soon the corners of his eyes darkened and the last thing he saw was the evil man's fang-like grin.

 **_:*:_:*:_:*:_**

North sat with the others in his office, each of them raising a concern they had noticed with Jack after dinner. The boy had made an effort to stay awake as late as possible; North was the first one he chose to engage by asking for some extra lessons, including those on trade and history. It was to North's delight that Jack had asked and soon the two found themselves immersed in the heritage of the kingdom and more focused on their family. Jack had been quite excited to hear that his grandfather's great grandfather had actually been a Robin hood-like man who had over thrown his tyrant cousin to claim the throne for the St. Norths. North had become so absorbed in telling the story it wasn't until Tooth had come in about a phone call with their ambassador in Hong Kong that the two noticed it was nearly 9 pm; leaving the adults to their call; he soon turned his attention to Sandy, asking him to teach him more complicated signs though that ended at about 10:30 when it was Sandy's turn watch the security cameras. Though he had promised the small man he would be on his way to bed, he soon found a new target, which he began to follow, flicking paper at the back of Aster's head before hiding, seeing how long it would take for the man to get fed up and chase him down. The answer only three flicks. Leading to a chase around the embassy, only ended once more by Tooth as she exited the kitchen and question the boy about the time and the fact he had school in the morning. He seemed hesitant a moment before bidding them a good night and heading to his room.

"It was weird, mate. The kid's always been a bit out there but it felt as though he was avoiding sleep." Sandy nodded his agreeance, pointing to his wrist as if pointing at a watch then he made a sleeping motion.

"Did neither of you think to ask her if Jack had a nighttime ritual or even a set bedtime?" Tooth enquired. Before North could say no, a blood curdling scream rang throughout the embassy. Soon all four found their feet leading the way to Jack's room before their minds even truly processed what might be happening. Unlike earlier that day North did not hesitate to swing open the door.

On the bed, sat a child gasping for air as if he hadn't breathed properly. He had looked up at the adults who entered the room; both Aster and Sandy looked ready to attack while Tooth and North looked concerned. Jack swallowed, gasping a deep breath. He could feel himself quivered, a cold sweat cover his body.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, if-if I woke y-you." He seems to be trying to compose himself. It wasn't the first time Aster or Tooth had seen the boy looking younger then he was; having remembered the incident the first day back to school but it was the first time his grandfather had seen this side of the boy. A young innocent child, the wideness of his eyes made them look more doe like though now they were filled with fear. Within seconds the old man had crossed the room and wrap the boy in a hug, he began running his hand through Jack's hair.

At the sudden sense of comfort any control the boy had over his fear vanish, tears began to fall from his eyes and he began to cry straight into his grandfather's shoulder, apologizing profusely as he did.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Sssh, sshh my boy. It'll be alright." The three other adults stood back not wanting to interfere with the tender moment the two were sharing. After 10 minutes the boys cries had quieted to a hiccup.

"I'm *hiccup* s-sorry *hiccup*, I didn't *hiccup* want *hiccup* t-to bo-*hiccup*-ther you." The old man smiled at his grandson. He seems to constantly try to hold everything in and to work it out himself.

"Did you have a nightmare, my boy?" He asked with a tone of seriousness. Jack nodded shyly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" There was a momentary pause for thought before shaking his head. He knew he should tell Nick but what could the man do about something in his dreams. "Are you worried it might happen again?" This time he did not answer he merely looked down at his hands. Then, North did some that surprised Jack quite a bit. He gave a large yawn along with a big stretch. "Then how bout dis' I stay in here with you tonight?" Once more he looked at the man in shock.

"Re-really?" North soon maneuvered himself to lay alongside Jack.

"Are you alvight vith that?" Jack shyly nodded before repositioning himself to get comfortable and fall asleep, it didn't take long for the fatigue of tear to set in. His eyes began to drop and soon he had fallen asleep once more. North looked at the boy smiling. So much more to come he hope the boy could handle it. As the boy gave a shiver, North threw a protective arm around him and soon the shivers died away. At some point the others had left quietly closing the door on their departure. Soon the stress of the day overtook North and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"North, North please wake up." The man grumbled as someone shook him from his sleep. Though; he soon found himself face to face with Tooth. Looking over he saw still curled up at his side. It reminded him of the times Manny would crawl into his bed during thunder storms. "North!" Tooth whispered once more, her tone reflective in concern.

"Ves, ves what is it, Tooth?" The man whispered back. As the boy shuffled in his sleep, Tooth pointed towards the door and the two quietly made their way out. Once they were beyond the bedrooms door; North looked back to his assistant, clearly something was worrying her. "Vhat is vrong Tooth?" She worried at her lip a moment before speaking.

"Well I was going over the final guest list for this weekend's dinner party." North reminded himself that they would have to focus on table etiquette that afternoon's lesson.

"Yes and?"

"North, Pitch is on the invite list."

* * *

 **Duh duh duh! That's right! Pitch and Jack are finally going to meet face to face either next chapter or the chapter after that, depends on how much I want to happen next chapter.**

 **Also before anyone gets confused, yes Pitch was the ominous figure in Jack's dream, in one of my class of Psychology we learn that our mind remembers every face it sees and we can transfer that to dreams, that's why sometimes people we care about are total strangers in our dreams but people we've only seen once might be the knight/princess of our dreams.**

 **Any guesses at what this might mean?**

 **Duskmuse, Fading with the Rising Moon, Out!**


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys long time no chat,

So I have some big news! I am officially finished College! The last 3 years will means something once September hits but guess what that means?Winter to next fall is full of time for writing so I decide to get tons of writing done including...

A rewrite of Finding Hiro! (You guys can thank my new co-author, SkatingDJ with how quick this will be coming out.)

The conclusion of Hidden Prince

& a new Yu-Gi-Oh Project (That shall remain hidden till my Beta, roseimagine and I are finished with it

Hope you guys are excited for all this.


End file.
